


A Friendly Barbecue and an Extra Friendly Night on the Couch

by PrinnPrick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Barbecue, Children, Confessions, Couch Sex, Draco power bottom, Drarry, Family, Family Bonding, Homosexuality, Kids, M/M, Making peace, Male Homosexuality, Meet the Family, Mild Humor, Misunderstandings, Parents, Romance, Sex, Slash, Truce, bit of romance, child breaks a bone, kids interrogating adults, mature content, muggle snacks, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinnPrick/pseuds/PrinnPrick
Summary: After a misunderstanding between adults (precipitated by a misunderstanding between their kids), Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter learn to work things out... And then some.Also known as Draco and Scorpious are invited over to a nice barbecue dinner at the Potters's.





	A Friendly Barbecue and an Extra Friendly Night on the Couch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [playout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/playout/gifts).

> So! This needs some context **before you begin reading:**
> 
> This is a story written directly from a set of Letters that me and Playout out did forever and ever ago. But, like many of our Letters series, it's stuck on her phone (possibly forever) and may never see the light of day. On the off chance it does, however, I chose to keep the beginning as is. 
> 
> You don't need to read the Letters before it to understand what is happening, but to make the beginning less confusing I thought I'd explain. The characters kind of get into what happened during the Letters portion, too.
> 
> To Summarize the Letters: Draco and Harry get into it due to their kids, once friends, suddenly fighting. It turns out it was James's fault for being a playboy at school and Scorpious had tried to defend him, but had only made things worse. A misunderstanding occurred, it was cleared up, and then the parents apologized, eventually/accidentally got to flirting, and here we are. (Also, Harry mentions he hates bottoming because it makes him feel helpless. That makes sense for later. xP)
> 
> Final Note: Graham Crackers are not common in England.

Potter had said they could come over any time after three. It was presently 3:07 and the lead weight of mixed apprehension and excitement in Draco's stomach rolled sickeningly. He had decided to arrive at 3:42 to have time for introductions before Potter began preparing the meal, but late enough that he wouldn't seem...overeager. 

Thirty five minutes. 

He had no idea what to do with himself. He was dressed and primped and primped again (he had changed his outfit no fewer than four times, ruining his hairstyle with each eliminated top, requiring the judicious reapplication of spells to hair that had begun to thin distressingly). He'd already rehearsed his suitably aloof but still charming greeting. He had had an extended shower in preparation for their evening plans, assuming those didn't fall through. Merlin, what was left? He had to find something or he'd drive himself mad with his compulsive over-thinking. 

This was a date (after a fashion), his first in far too long, and it was with Harry Potter. 

How was that even possible?

And if they managed to make it through the evening without gravely insulting (or hexing) each other, they planned to give sex a go. 

Again, with _Harry bleeding Potter!_

Draco swallowed loudly, shaking out clammy hands that had balled without his noticing. 

He had talked a big fucking game in his letters. It was easy pretending to be brave with a quill and parchment--how in the world was he supposed to do it in person with the gorgeous, hot-tempered Head Auror? And in front of their children, no less! He couldn't speak for Potter's brood, but Scorpius was dangerously perceptive.

And he had impeccable timing--

"Dad? Are you ready?"

Draco took a steeling breath. "Yes, son. Let's go."

******

Harry didn't have a lot of time to deal with his nerves. He had been too busy wrangling his children together and trying to get the place decently cleaned (mainly the kids' rooms... And admittedly his own bedroom), and that was while preparing the meat and vegetables for the barbecue.

"James, help me set the table. Albus, it is illegal to use your wand outside of school until you are fully registered at 17--especially hexes! James, set the bleeding table--you are not allowed to throw your brother!"

Harry rolled his eyes and thanked Merlin Lily was still at school and not adding to the chaos. It was already past three o'clock as he put the tray of hamburger meat back into the fridge to soak in the rub for a half hour.

"James, do not make me ground you until you're thirty! I don't care if you're technically an adult, wizards tend to live for hundreds of years--I can argue you're still a teenager until you're 100!"

*****

Draco chuckled after stepping out of the Floo and into the homey chaos of Potter threatening his sons into submission. (He didn't raise his voice when speaking to Scorpius, but he utilized ridiculous threats all the same; his long-standing favourite being 'I will turn you into a toad and set you loose in the gardens.') It was heartening to hear that he wasn't the only one stressed past the point of composure. 

"Al!" Scorpius called into the din, surprising Draco because he never shouted at home, "we're here!"

The boy Draco had seen on platform 9 3/4 a few times now (who was the spitting image of his father at that age, if Potter had had good eyesight and more meat on his bones) came running and folded Scorpius into an oppressive hug. "Scorp, I'm so sorry I doubted you!" he said emphatically. "I should have known James started it being a tosser like usual."

"Hey!" came an offended voice from the doorway. 

James Potter glowered at his brother, but strode up to shake a blushing Scorpius's hand all the same. "Thanks for being a mate," he offered sheepishly. "Sorry I didn't realize that's what you were doing. Maybe next time give me a clue, yeah?"

"There had better not be a next time," Potter interjected, expression stern. "Or else I'm shipping you off to Romania with your uncle and mum."

He must have followed his son into the room without Draco noticing. 

Sweet Merlin, there was nothing he could do now but notice. Even in a t-shirt and baggy denims, with a dishrag tossed over one shoulder, Potter was distressingly attractive. 

It seemed the man only got better with age--he'd filled out, grown into his broad shoulders and square jaw, and had a distinguished sprinkling of grey at the temples of his still-wild thick, black mane. Draco's mouth went dry with want. 

*****

Harry crossed his muscular arms and leaned against the archway of the frame leading out of the room. He smiled politely to their guests; first at a tiny version of Draco Malfoy (Scorpius) and then at the man himself, which caused an involuntary blink of surprise or two. The blonde Slytherin was extremely tall (no surprise there) and wonderfully fit from what the ravenette could see underneath his robes, especially for someone their age and not an Auror. His hair was lighter in color than Harry remembered, but that somehow made Draco's pale skin glow around his face and frosted grey eyes.

Harry did his bet to suppress a huge grin of approval.

"I'm going to start cooking early," he announced as he stood straight and turned toward the stairs to retreat to the kitchen. "Feel free to make yourselves comfortable--and no, Albus, that does not mean you should show Scorpius to your room or can break things in the house. You still need to clean up!"

"But dad," Albus argued playfully as he let his friend go at last, "I know exactly where everything is in my room. Technically, that _is_ clean."

"Do you want me to turn your favorite Quidditch poster into a chocolate frog and eat it?"

*****

Draco smiled at the empty (and factually erroneous) threat. He was just about to correct it when Albus beat him to the punch--

"Nice try, dad," the young man smirked. "Gamp's Law says you can't transfigure non-food into a consumable. It might look like a chocolate frog, but it'll still taste like paper."

Bright boy. Maybe he did have a place in Slytherin house after all, impossible as that was to fathom. 

"You think that'll stop him from eating it?" James interjected. He took after his mother's side, tall and broad like the twins, hair tending towards auburn, a light dusting of freckles across his nose. All three Potters laughed heartily and Draco felt more at ease. The fact that he and Scorpius were being treated as friends of the family instead of unwelcome interlopers was a pleasant surprise. 

The front door slammed open, startling Draco nearly out of his dragonhide boots. 

"Daaaaddy! I'm hoooome!"

*****

Harry jumped at the sound of the door slamming open. He blinked and paused mid-way up the stairs just in time to catch an energetic bundle of red-head before the tiny thing could ball him right over.

"Lily!" Harry laughed as she clung to his neck. "Wait, how did you even get home?! Don't tell me you made the journey alone! Your kidnappers could have been seriously hurt!"

Harry carried the eleven hear old (who hung from his neck like a tie) down the stairs and pried her off gently.

"Go say hullo to our guests. I need to cook dinner."

*****

The youngest Potter was her mother's child in looks as well as temperament, it seemed. It remained to be seen if she had a temper like Ginerva's, but it stood to reason, Draco thought.

"Hullo, Mr. Malfoy," she said politely, the first of the group to directly acknowledge him. "Hi, Scorpius," she added, ginger curls bouncing. Judging by her shy smile and pretty blush, she found his son appealing. 

Can't fault her taste.

Draco returned her greeting with a smile of his own, then looked to the one Potter he wanted to be interested in a Malfoy and asked, "Do you require assistance in the kitchen?" 

*****

Harry turned to look at Draco with a quirked brow and a seductive smirk as he slowly walked around the banister of the stairs before taking the first few steps.

"How about you meet me outside to help with the grill? Let the kids talk inside while we do some adult things. You know, boring things like poking meat and attending to fire."

And don't think Harry missed the tone Draco used, and neither did his cock.

"They'll be fine alone for a while."

*****

Draco could have groaned. Of all the new skills Potter had learned since Hogwarts, subtlety was not among them. His own children might be fooled by such thinly veiled innuendo (though he highly doubted it), but Scorpius certainly would not. 

For that reason, he avoided his son's gaze when he replied, "Point me in the right direction and I will meet you there."

*****

"How about you just follow me?" Harry replied as he waited near the foot of the steps. The boys made ridiculous "Ooooo" sounds and batted their eyes like lovesick girls. Harry rolled his eyes, waved a hand for Draco to follow, and walked up the steps.

*****

Aaand there it was. No one was fooled. Except perhaps the littlest, but she would soon be enlightened, he was sure. 

Cocking a brow and pursing his lips at Potter in mild scorn, Draco moved to join him. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Scorpius smirking gleefully. 

"You may as well have told them to play a round of exploding snap while we shag downstairs," he whispered when they were safely out of earshot. 

*****

"Actually," Harry paused just in time to turn and meet Draco only an inch or so away, "I was thinking we could tell them to go play Exploding Snap while we shag outside on my hammock."

Harry linked an arm about Draco's thin waist and jerked the man forward to plaster their bodies together--lips a hair's breadth away.

"Don't worry. I know many good concealing spells. And self-turning for the hotdogs."

*****

Draco's answering grin matched the sudden spike in his blood pressure. "Is that so?" he murmured, amused. He moved his hands to rest intimately on Potter's lower back. "I have never before attempted shagging on a hammock. It sounds like a challenge," he drawled against Potter's mouth. "One I am most willing to attempt, but not with our potential audience." He nipped Potter's full lower lip playfully before stepping out of his grip. 

"I want to see you work that grill while I decide if you're skilled enough to handle me." 

*****

Harry huffed dramatically as Draco escaped his embrace and chuckled lightly at his flirting. He allowed Draco to lead to the backdoor, which was just in sight, and followed him out--for a second.

"I'm going to get the hamburgers first, after all. Sorry, but you'll have to wait a second for me to _handle_ anything."

Harry waved to the available lawn furniture, mostly cushioned and plastic but in a nice pale shade of beige (except one in vibrant red that said, "World's Best Dad" in gold) before he disappeared back inside.

It took a minute before Harry came back out with the hamburgers balanced carefully in one hand and a sheepish smile.

"If you hear screaming inside, well... Seems Lily is trying to get Scorpius to play Princess with her. From the look on his face, I don't think he's keen."

*****

"I'm sure they're fine," Draco said dismissively, waving a hand. "Scorpius can take care of himself." 

He'd seated himself on one of the proffered lawn chairs and looked about the patio and garden while Potter retrieved the burgers. The space was small, but quaint and well-kept, with a lovely assortment of wildflowers and grasses left to grow as they willed and a faintly burbling fountain nearby. Grimmauld was certainly cheerier than the last time he'd visited. 

Potter carried the tray to the smoking grill and opened the hatch. Draco stood to join him, never having participated in barbecuing before (though he'd enjoyed eating it often enough). "How can I help?" he asked, eyeing the raw meat and smoking coals to discern the process. 

*****

Harry pulled out a large pair of tongs, an iron-headed spatula with fringed tip, and an additional barbecue rub with brush. He used his bare hands to place the hotdogs and burgers on a surprisingly large grill. Each piece fit perfectly with a little room to spare despite the grill's original apparent size.

"Have you not grilled before? It's not that complicated," or so Harry said at first, before going into a long-winded explanation of perfectly grilled hamburgers ("Don't press the meat that makes too much of the juice inside spill out") and when to properly flip, add additional spices, etc. He was so consumed he even forgot who he was talking to.

*****

Draco listened closely to Potter's directions thinking he might be asked to take over for one of the tasks, but it soon became apparent the man was intent on doing all the cooking himself. That was fine--Draco didn't wish to sully his hands with raw meat and it was unlikely he would be purchasing a barbecue for his own any time in the near future, so he let his mind (and gaze) wander instead. 

Potter exuded confidence--from his bearing to his tone, in his straight spine and widely-planted feet, his rich, commanding voice and the authoritative lecture. He was every inch the Head Auror, even on so casual a Saturday afternoon. Draco idly thought he'd love to watch the man cast; he'd put galleons on Potter being spectacular in a duel. Just imagining it made his heart rate increase perceptibly. 

"Are you this hands-on in the bedroom?" he inquired coquettishly during a lull in the instruction, standing rather closer to Potter than he imagined someone like Weasley might. 

*****

Harry nearly jumped (he had forgotten it was Draco beside him and not Ron or his father, both of whom loved to be involved with the grill--and both of whom were not allowed near Harry's after nearly blowing it up) but schooled his features and stopped his body from reacting just in time. The ravenette smirked.

"You like talking about getting handsy, I see," Harry replied nonchalantly. "I'm more of a mouth and tongue guy. As long as it doesn't involve slobbering."

Harry closed the lid to let the meat cook on its own over a low flame for a while and turned to Draco, tilting his head in and playfully nipping the blonde's bottom lip.

"And teeth. Forgot how much I enjoy involving my teeth."

*****

"Malfoys do not slobber," Draco asserted haughtily, secretly delighting in the residual tingle in his lip from Potter's quick, sharp kiss. "We are somewhat known for our bite, however," he added with a wry quirk to his mouth. 

He purposely brushed against Potter's side as he stepped away from the grill, the radiant heat from which was uncomfortably high on such a warm Summer's eve. 

His eyes fell upon the infamous hammock, swaying lightly where it hung suspended between a pair of sturdy-looking magnolia trees, and his stomach gave a small tremor of excitement. He looked once again to Potter and found him openly appraising (and appreciating) his body. 

He stood marginally straighter, angling his chin slightly up and suppressing a smile. "It seems you have been somewhat lacking in discernment when selecting your bed partners since the dissolution of your marriage," he opined, drawl particularly pronounced. "Fortunately for you, I am an excellent choice."

*****

"Well, if you are as good as you claim," Harry discretely (not discretely) raised a thick hand and placed it on Draco's hip and slid it up across his waist and up his spine, "I may have to keep you. I don't have particularly high standards, I admit, but no one has quite fit with me."

His voice was low and husky as he spoke, and his hand continued to explore the blonde's back, shoulder blades, and finally what he assumed to be a pale and (according to the quick squeeze he just made) firm, round ass.

"Hammock offer still stands. We can lock the children inside a closet or something for the sake of our own pleasure like responsible adults."

*****

It was hard to see the boy Potter had once been in the man boldly--and almost fondly--propositioning Draco in broad daylight, like their bitter history truly was a thing of the past. Perhaps that was the only real difference: the lack of mistrust and contempt in Potter's expression. Salazar knows he had never wanted for boldness.

"If you are to have any hope of 'keeping me,'" Draco replied, bracing both palms on Potter's well-defined chest, "you will have to raise your standards considerably. I won't condescend to be counted amongst the hyper-salivating, knuckle-dragging lot you dallied with before now."

He moved his lips against Potter's ear. "But I will more than live up to my claims," he purred into the shell. "Tonight. After the children are in bed."

He punctuated the statement with a slow, pointed drag of his tongue and a tugging nip to the lobe. 

*****

"I still say locking them in a closet now is easier," Harry replied with a deep, dark chuckle. His eyes were a deep shade of forest green and his pupils blown wide after that statement, followed by the tantalizing tease.

"I am fairly certain you are so high above my usual standard that I may be seeing clouds," Harry offered a cheeky grin once he found his usual composure, and just in time. He slipped his hands away, slowly, as all four kids came running onto the back lawn--James carrying Scorpius over his shoulder as Albus and Lily chased after him with wooden swords.

"We'll save you, Princess Malfoy!" Lily called with honest concern.

*****

Draco was unceasingly grateful the children were loud enough to be heard approaching long before they could be seen, giving him plenty of time to put an appropriate amount of space between himself and Potter. 

Unlike the shameless Gryffindor, he wasn't eager to conduct such a private affair in front of his offspring. 

He composed himself with a habitual throat clearing just as James came into view, hauling the much-smaller Scorpius like a sack of flour. He tensed momentarily, wondering if he should intervene, but it quickly became apparent by his laughter-filled calls for help and half-hearted attempts at escape that Scorpius was a willing participant in whatever absurd game they were playing. 

As an only child, he hadn't had many opportunities to play like that growing up. Though the game seemed somewhat juvenile for a boy of twelve, Draco was pleased that his son was getting along with the Potter children and, more importantly, having fun. 

*****

As Lily attempted to save the "princess" from James (who had helped Scorpius into a tree, now known as "the tower") Harry made some tea off a rather antique-looking pot over a small bonfire. He offered the first cup to Draco (basic Earl Grey) and then settled beside the blonde to watch in his dad's chair.

Once everyone was finally tired, and Scorpius rescued (Harry brought the tiny blonde down himself), they moved to sit at the provided picnic table. Harry sat at one end across from Draco and beside Lily while the boys occupied the end.

"Everyone get what they wanted? James, no flinging the beans! Albus, what did I say about using pepper as a weapon? No, you may not dump any in Lily's hair! Make sure you get some vegetables, and I mean more than tomato on your burgers. I grilled that corn with love and care and procrastination, so you better appreciate it!"

Lily, meanwhile, smiled at Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, have you seen daddy's chair? Momma got it for him last year! It says "World's Best Dad"!"

*****

Despite their rambunctious behavior, the young Potters impressed Draco with their warmth and inclusivity, and Scorpius surprised him with his integration into the boisterous lot. 

They were quite well-adjusted for being the children of arguably the biggest living celebrity in Wizarding Britain, who also happened to be one of the most powerful men in the country (both professionally and in terms of his magical prowess). Never mind the divorce and the fact their father had only recently begun dating men. 

He wondered if they'd always been so cavalier about that life-changing development or if their mother's seemingly calm and gracious acceptance of their father's sexuality helped them to arrive at the place they were that night, which included engaging him in friendly conversation and ribbing Potter about the fact he'd turned their 'apology dinner' into a date. 

The littlest Potter, Lily, was also the sweetest. She stood a fair chance of being sorted Hufflepuff in the fall, if her obvious Gryffindor boldness didn't tip the scales. She asked him his opinion on Potter's chair--the one with the tacky custom cushion that he'd assumed had to have been a gift from the children. 

"It is a very nice chair," he replied, nodding earnestly. He then leaned closer to speak just to her. Potter was listening still. "Although I don't know I'd go so far as to claim him the best, your father is quite special."

*****

"Hey, now," Harry interjected with a small laugh, though even with joking this was a somewhat dangerous subject now. They could easily end up in an argument that could end things early. "I'll have you know I am _one_ of the best. After all, I haven't killed James or Albus yet."

"Hey!" Both boys turned and interrupted with twin scandalized gazes and slacked jaws of mock indignation.

*****

Scorpius giggled and Draco smirked. "I think it would be best if I refrained from commenting on your particular choice of evidence," he diplomatically asserted.

If he was interested in this thing with Potter lasting beyond that evening--and he was, most assuredly--he thought it prudent to remain on the children's good side. He didn't want to read too much into what Potter was offering, but the fact he had invited Draco to dine with his family seemed to indicate he was open to more than just sex. Draco was eager to know just how much more, but that was a conversation best saved for later. 

He used his knife and fork to cut another bite of his perfectly cooked burger (a peculiarity for which the children had teased him mercilessly at the start of the meal, but he was unwilling to make a slob of himself even for supposed 'finger food') and diverted the conversation to a relatively benign topic: Quidditch. 

*****

Lunch for the adults was fairly quiet (beyond some disagreement between teams) and the children continued to talk, play, and Harry even charmed one of the hotdogs to sing and dance once everyone was full. Lily, James, and Albus were made to clean the table (and Scorpius helped, despite Harry's insistence that guests don't clean up) and eventually the men made their way back to the lounge chairs to watch as James and Albus flew around the yard on their brooms performing tricks over the house and between the trees. The house was still unplotted and the charms around the land kept curious muggles out, so other than yelling at James for nearly sheering off part of the roof it was fine.

"So, Mr. Malfoy," Harry began in a playful Auror tone, "besides volunteering for the needy and eating cheeseburgers with a fork and spoon, what other _dastardly_ things have you been up to? I, myself, have been exploring a bit of my inner demon since we started writing letters."

There was a lot of sensual poking in his low tone as he spoke. He smirked at Draco.

*****

Draco smiled as Scorpius regaled Lily with stories about Hogwarts, clearly delighting in her wide-eyed and breathless adoration. Apparently her brothers had left her rather sorely misinformed on the subject--as evidenced by her asking if it was really true that detention meant being thrown into the lake with the giant squid--but Scorpius was only too happy to set her to rights while said troublemakers zoomed about on their brooms (last year's Firebolts, by the look of them).

Though his attention appeared to be consumed with his son, it was finely attuned to the man at his side, who had joined him after closing up the grill. He smirked at the tone of Potter's question and turned to face him. 

"Dastardly, hm?" He pretended to think a moment. "Well...I have kept up with my studies of Potions, including all manner of dark and dangerous ingredients and brews. And I dabble in baking, on occasion," he winked. Potter chuckled warmly, the sound flowing over Draco like summer rain. He leaned closer to murmur, "I have also been known to seduce respectable Ministry workers with my irresistible charm. Tell me more about this demon."

*****

"Baking, eh? Sounds right evil," Harry winked at the blonde playfully--keeping one eye on his rambunctious pre-teens and one on the sexy-beyond-all-reason man beside him. There was a distinct thinning of his hair, which he only noticed after some time of being so close to the man, but it didn't diminish his good looks at all. Hell, Draco could be half-bald and wrinkly and Harry would probably still find him attractive. He turned green eyes over toward the Slytherin's bright grey and grinned like a shark.

"Well," the ravenette began as he leaned closer, "apparently I have a thing for bondage, blonds, and combining the two. I haven't had a chance yet, but the image alone is rather pleasant. What do you think?"

*****

Draco's heart gave a delicious thump, gooseflesh erupting in the wake of Harry's scintillating declaration. 

"My, my, Potter," he drawled, grinning his approval. "You are just full of surprises, aren't you?" He leaned back in the chair, crossing his long legs at the ankles, letting his robe flow along the lines of his body. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

*****

"Well, first I am going to lay that long, beautiful body of yours down across the rug near the hearn... And then have a nice long talk before we go any further, and certainly before you get the chance to impress me with your bottoming skills," Harry grinned regretfully. "There is a lot we need to figure out first. But if the conversation goes well then we can shag anywhere and in any way you like. I think I'm still young enough for multiple rounds."

*****

Draco harrumphed. The children were still otherwise occupied so he didn't feel the need to whisper. "After all your touching and teasing and offers of hammocks, you're going to make me talk first?" he said petulantly, drumming his fingers on the arm of the chair. "What happened to you just shagging blokes without properly dating?"

Draco bit his tongue, wishing there were time turners left to take back that idiot comment. Not only was it insulting to Potter, but it made it sound like he only wanted him for the sex. He would take the sex quite happily, to be sure, but if there was more to be had, Salazar, he wanted it. 

*****

Surprisingly, Harry didn't grow annoyed--he just laughed.

"Merlin, your face the moment I said talk instead of shag!" He responded through his chuckles as he leaned back and got comfortable in his lawn chair. He quirked a brow once the laughter died down and a sultry smirk painted his thin lips.

"Well, considering who it is I want to shag and all, I was sort of hoping the talking would lead to more shagging in the future. More exclusive shagging. And at both our houses, and after dates, or even shagging in public if we ever feel bold enough. Which may take me a while--that is one kind of PDA I am not sure I could be comfortable with."

*****

Draco covered the sudden and spontaneous shock of glee making his heart rate erratic with a well-practiced eyebrow raise.

It seemed he didn't need to worry about getting ahead of himself. Leave it to a Gryffindor to have already lapped him in that particular race. 

Exclusivity? Public dates? The cynic in him couldn't help but question the legitimacy of the offer--it sounded far too good to be true. With the exception of a handful of letters and one barbecue-in-progress, he and Potter were functionally strangers. It had been twenty years since their last true interaction, and that one was far from positive. How then could the man even suggest with any confidence that they date?

"Please don't mistake my hesitation for lack of interest," he earnestly requested, "but how can you be sure you want all that?"

*****

"Not at all," Harry admitted with a shrug. "I mean, I really want it--and typically when I really, really want something I do a lot of crazy things to get it... But to know if this is something that could be permanent, well, that's why I want us to talk first. After the kids go to bed. I do know, however, the letters and today--all this silliness, teasing, flirting, and _not_ arguing... It's exactly what I wanted for a very long time. And for once it came easier than anything else in my life, and all I had to do was be patient for it--that, and threaten you a little."

*****

_'Permanent?' Merlin's tits, Potter, we haven't even spent an afternoon together yet!_ Draco thought in dismay. (No wonder the man spent 15 years married to his school sweetheart in spite of the fact she's a _she_.) He was too edgy to even acknowledge Potter's joke at the end of his reply.

"When you say this is what you've wanted for a long time," he asked carefully, measuring the spaces between each word, "do you mean in general or...?" 

He couldn't bring himself to finish the thought out loud. 

_...With me?_

*****

Potter looked appropriately chagrined and blushed accordingly. It seemed he realized exactly what he said a few seconds too late. A quick shake of his head and a roll of his shoulders had _that_ issue controlled, as much as it could be.

"First of all, let me rephrase before you run off thinking I'm mad," Harry lost his playful grin for a more serious mien. "I don't know what to expect from us and I don't know what will happen either way, but I would like to find out. What I _meant_ was that... I am not exactly the type who looks for a temporary thing in someone I actually know, or rather someone who knows my history and could potentially turn my entire world upside-down for better or worse. That's too big a risk for a pull."

Harry breathed and finally turned his gaze back to Draco, a slow smile returning.

"I'm bollocks at talking in general. So I hope that came off the way I think it did this time."

*****

Draco grinned, the tension from earlier mellowing into a vague buzz of anticipation. "That was remarkably sensible," he said archly, turning to face the garden again (lest he do something impulsive and untoward). "You are better at talking than you claim." He nudged Potter's arm with his elbow. "I have heard a few of your speeches and you certainly know how to work a crowd. And considering the effect your words have have on me lately, you are plenty skilled in the one-on-one arena, as well."

Out-of-nowhere and for no discernible reason, James came crashing to the ground before Potter could reply. He was off like a shot to make sure his son was all right. 

Instinctively, Draco looked to the other children to check that they were unharmed. Albus landed near his brother, worry etched in his face; Scorpius and Lily had frozen mid-conversation. He went to them to provide containment if it became necessary, watching Potter closely for signs of crisis. 

*****

Harry landed on his knees beside his eldest and grabbed for his wand. One hand planted itself gently though firmly on his boy's hip to keep him from moving too much (the groans of pain and rocking were enough to tell Harry he was conscious at least) as the other slid his wand over James's body in a wordless diagnoses charm. He sighed in mild relief once it was done and pocketed his wand back before quickly plucking James off the ground.

"He just broke his arm. I'll be right back," Harry called behind him as he, in a visibly less urgent gait, walked into the house and down the hall. Albus ran to follow.

*****

"He 'just' broke his arm?" Draco repeated, dismayed. He'd be halfway to Saint Mungo's by now if Scorpius had broken so much as a toe.

"Yep," Lily answered, though the question had been rhetorical. "He's done it so many times already, daddy says he's more potion than boy." She stood up from the grass, dusted herself off, and offered a hand to Scorpius, who seemed unsure about all the proceedings. He wasn't the only one.

The three of them made their way inside to the impromptu medical station Potter had set up in the den. James was grimacing and trying to be brave despite the tear tracks running down both cheeks. A harried-looking Albus delivered an unmistakable bottle of Skele-grow, which Potter administered competently. 

*****

"No need to fret," he said breezily, squeezing his son's leg just above his knee. "He'll be right as rain in a minute." 

"I know, but it's still scary," Albus admitted as he watched James grimace first at the taste of the potion and then at the pain induced by it seconds later. "Aren't you going to give him a numb?"

"No, taking a numbing agent with Skelegrow isn't technically dangerous, yes, but James has done this fives times. I think this time he should _feel_ it as punishment for being an idiot on his broom again."

Harry stood and ushered the children out of the living room, gently waving and turning them out into the hall.

"You three go to Albus or Lily's room and play, all right? No more brooms today, and no going outside without one of us!"

Harry closed the door to the living room and walked back to James, crossing his arms with a frown.

*****

The younger Potters whinged as they were ushered to the door. Scorpius looked to Draco in question. He nodded in response, sending his son with them. 

Personally, he thought Potter was being overly harsh. Even if the boy had brought the injury on himself, he was just a child. However, he didn't think it was his place to say so.

James whimpered as the potion did its work--not anything too horrible for a simple break--slumping into the chair with a gusty sigh of relief when it was complete.

Potter frowned sternly at him through it all.

*****

Despite Draco's objections to Harry's method, the fact that Draco was allowed to stay through the entire ordeal (of course the blonde could also leave if he preferred) was actually a very big statement. 

Once James was sitting up properly on the couch, Harry stood over him almost like he would one of his own Aurors when they did something wrong.

"Let me guess... you were so busy trying to impress your new friend and outrun your brother that you got distracted and slammed into the ground."

James looked about to protest, but Harry's glare caused him to flinch and nod solemnly instead.

"Every time we have guests over you do something stupid on your broom and break something," Harry spoke in low, dangerous tones which somehow seemed more threatening than yelling. "Every. Time. Why is it you do so well at Quidditch but can't avoid the roof or lawn?"

Harry knelt down and moved to grip the boy's arm very gently. He pulled it in each direction and carefully checked the bones from fingers to shoulder.

"You seem okay. Do you feel okay?"

James nodded again.

"All right. No more broom today. Go upstairs and let everyone know you're fine." 

*****

Though Potter was hard on his son, there didn't seem to be any love lost between them on account of it. Draco thought he had learned more about the man by observing his interactions with his children over the last two hours then he had from any supposedly tell-all biography or exposé (not that he'd read any such nonsense... much). 

He stopped James on his way out the door with a light touch on his newly-healed arm. "Skele-grow isn't a walk in the park," he spoke from personal experience. "You handled it bravely."

The boy tried to play off the compliment as if it was no big deal, but his smothered grin was still visible. "Thanks, Mr. Malfoy," he mumbled bashfully before scampering to rejoin the other children. 

Draco caught Potter smiling out of the corner of his eye. 

*****

"You know," Harry began conversationally, though there was a hint of flirting beneath his tone, "that is the first time he has ever taken Skelegrow without a numb. You see, I sometimes think James--more than any of them--takes for granted the power of magic and potions. I wanted him to know what the Skelegrow felt like this time so he'd think twice about breaking his bones a sixth time."

Harry walked a few steps closer, arms crossed loosely over his chest as he approached.

"I don't like being so harsh to my kids and I never know how to come back from it, but I also know it is necessary. Thanks for telling him what you did... Though now he may break bones just to prove how tough he is."

That last sentence was delivered with a chuckle so Draco would know it was a joke. Harry stopped walking when he was a few inches from Draco.

"So, I have a surprise for you and the kids. Would you mind bringing everyone outside again? Oh, but give me a second so I can set up."

Harry reached out and squeezed Draco's arm affectionately (also wanting to feel the muscles there) before walking away and back outside.

*****

Draco returned Potter's smile. "They need to know their limits and that requires a firm hand sometimes. Scorpius may appear perfectly well-behaved in public, but he's a devious one. More like your Albus, I imagine." He chuckled lightly thinking of some of his son's more creative mischief and what the young Slytherins might get up to if left to their own devices for too long. "But James handled your scolding well. He's mature for his age. I'm sure I would have done a good deal more sulking in his shoes," he admitted self-deprecatingly. 

Potter touched his arm affectionately, but casually like it was a gesture they had shared before. He appreciated the easy warmth of Potter's manner. It put him at ease. 

_A surprise, hm?_ Draco had a few ideas about what such a thing might be if it was for him alone, but the inclusion of the children ruled them out (or at least he hoped it did!). He watched Potter go--shamelessly staring at his fine, firm arse--before departing to round up the children. 

*****

"So, Scorpius, what do you think about our dads? You know... _talking_?" Albus smirked at his friend as he stressed the last word. Lily tilted her head and looked on confused.

"What's so funny about them talking?"

"Well, Lily, you see when two adults find each other very attractive they... Talk. A lot. All night sometimes, and well into the morning. Multiple rounds of talking."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Only if your talking partner knows what he's doing."

"Personally, I'm surprised it's taken dad this long to make a move. It's obvious he's been obsessed with Scorp's dad since forever," James interjected, laughter in his voice. 

Draco elected to remain in the hall to hear his son's opinion on the subject, thinking he was more likely to give an honest answer to his peers than his father.

"No comment," Scorpius wisely refrained (to Draco's mixed paternal pride and selfish disappointment). "Lily's too young for this conversation."

"I am not!" The youth-in-question shrieked. "That's no fair! You guys always leave me out of everything."

Deciding it would be better to intervene before an actual fight broke out, Draco announced his presence first with heavy footfalls and then a knock at the door. 

"There is apparently a surprise awaiting us downstairs," he announced dryly. 

*****

The fire was lit, there were marshmallows in bags near the fire (but not too close, of course), there were stacks of delicious, golden grahams sitting nearby each chair (one for each person), and plenty of chocolate currently nestled under a freezing charm next to the grahams. Harry smiled as he looked over his work and worried his bottom lip between his teeth as he wondered what Draco's reaction, in particular, would be. After all, the man still ate finger food with a fork and knife! How would he feel about bagged marshmallows on sticks?

Harry shook his head. It didn't technically matter how Draco felt about it (though it did, it really did). This was for the kids, not them.

"All right, final touches," he said to himself as he walked to the table to uncork a bottle of the finest non-alcoholic champagne fifteen pounds could afford (it was just sparkling grape juice). The bottle was even sitting in an ice bucket as if it were real and Harry went about setting out plastic, miniature wine glasses in a circle around it.

"Done! Just need the children and a certain Slytherin."

*****

The sun had begun to set while Draco was indoors. A merry fire burned in the center of a ring of chairs in Potter's garden, the edges of which were softened by the highly filtered peach, pale orange, and lavender glow of twilight. 

"S'mores!" Lily shouted, running past Draco to hug a bag of something white and squishy to her chest. The boys looked equally delighted, though their outward expressions were more subdued. "Mr. Malfoy and Scorpius should visit every night," she suggested to her beaming father, "so we can always have hotdogs and s'mores for dinner."

Draco chuckled. "Do you know what these 'smores' are, Scorpius?" he asked his son quietly as they made their way to the sitting area. 

Scorpius's smile was wry. "It's a muggle dessert," he answered straightforwardly. "You'll like the taste, but hate the preparation."

*****

"Oh, yes," Harry said as he approached with a bag of mallows in his hand and cackled. "You see, Mr. Malfoy, no knives or forks to help you this time! When we say 'finger food' we mean it this time."

Harry offered his arm as the kids settled together on one side of the fire.

"Ready to get your hands sticky?"

Behind him James and Albus snorted while Lily looked on confused once again. Her brothers just shook their head and began to tear their bags of marshmallows open.

"Hey! You know the procedure," Harry escorted Draco to his seat, one of two of the larger lawn chairs, as he spoke. "Sticks first. And make sure to grab some for Scorpius and Draco."

*****

"Sticks." Draco said flatly. It was a question, though it didn't sound like one.

He got his answer as he seated himself (with Potter's chivalrous assistance) and the siblings scattered to break long, thin pieces off the assorted trees in the yard. 

For the fire perhaps? It seemed to be burning well already, but the gathering of branches could be a symbolic family tradition, he supposed. 

Like Draco, Scorpius and Potter watched from the sidelines as the other children worked. A minute later their haul was presented to Potter, who waved his wand over the bits of wood in what appeared to be the motion for a simple cleaning charm. Lily gave one of the two she held to Scorpius, and James offered one of his to an increasingly baffled Draco. 

"Thank you?" he said confusedly. (It was a statement, though it didn't sound like one.)

*****

"Thank you," and just to be extra embarrassing, as soon as Albus was in range Harry gave him a noisy kiss on the cheek before he could walk too far. The boy blossomed red and rubbed his cheek with a deep frown, muttering "If you weren't Head Auror" or something along those lines as he quickly ran to sit beside Scorpius. Harry then plopped into his seat beside Draco.

"So, a s'more. A s'more is graham cracker, a piece of chocolate, a toasted marshmallow, and then another graham in that order," Harry took his and Draco's bag and opened the seal. He grabbed a marshmallow. 

"To toast the mallow, you take a stick," Harry presented his stick, "stick the mallow onto the tip," which he did as he spoke, "and hold over the fire until cooked to taste. James, as you can see by the flaming mallow, likes them crispy."

Harry held his just close enough to the fire. 

"Once that is done," he continued, smirking at the look of shock and dismay on Draco's lovely face, once the mallow was heated, "now we take two grahams," he used his wand to summon a pair, along with a piece of chocolate, "and the chocolate. On the bottom graham you put the chocolate and you use the top to take the mallow off the stick and between the biscuit crackers."

Harry pulled the now gooey mallow off with a squeeze and gentle tug. It pulled from the stick like taffy.

"Hot mallow then melts chocolate, so one piece or it gets too messy--as Lily is happy to prove with that giant dab of chocolate that used to be her face," Harry said as he gave Lily, who had put an entire half-a-bar on hers, a flat frown. "Luckily we have plenty of chocolate."

*****

Sticky, melted food cooked on a stick and eaten with one's hands was not Draco's idea of a good time. 

Scorpius watched his friends closely before attempting to create a s'more of his own, precise and careful in his efforts, but he'd always been more adventurous than Draco (which he liked to believe was a testament to his and Astoria's supportive parenting). 

"I prefer my crackers with cheese," Draco replied dubiously. "But I wouldn't say no to some chocolate," he added, both to be gracious and because it was true. 

*****

"These crackers are... Well, they're basically crispy biscuits. They aren't really crackers so much as they are just styled that way in the box."

To demonstrate, Harry pulled out a pack and opened it before cracking off a piece and handing it to Draco. He smiled to himself as the delicious smell of cinnamon and vanilla instantly wafted from the cracker upon breaking.

"Smell that? You'll like it, I promise. You love sweet things and cinnamon. Or you did years ago, so actually maybe not? I hope you do, though."

*****

Potter was being so adorably earnest, Draco couldn't refuse. He took the odd, perforated and rectangular biscuit between two fingers and nibbled off a corner. 

Excepting the fact biscuits shouldn't have corners, it was surprisingly pleasant. Dry and sweet, with a nice crunch and somewhat spicy undertone, he could see enjoying one with a cuppa. 

"I can understand the appeal," he offered with a shrug. "But I'm still not sold on this marshmallow-and-fire business."

*****

"Have you ever had a marshmallow before?" Harry asked as he took a moment to peer out over the kids. Albus and James were helping Scorpius with his s'more while Lily skipped the pretense and helped herself to her bag of mallows. Everyone was getting along and happy, and somehow that made Harry feel freer than he had in a long time. He turned back to Draco with a grin, which faltered only slightly and only for a moment. The Slytherin had shadows playing on his pale and pointed features, and his hair was etched in gold. He had to clear his throat before he could speak again (and remind himself what he was even talking about, as Draco Malfoy wrapped in firelight was a lot more enticing than expected.)

"Do you trust me enough for me to show you how to make one? I'm damned skilled with a stick. Or you can try some of mine?"

*****

Potter took a bite of the dessert-sandwich-thing he still held in his off hand, making melted confection squeeze out the sides and onto his fingers, then offered the same crumbly, sticky mess for Draco to sample. 

He frowned, looking sourly between the s'more and the lip-smacking goof holding it out for him. If Potter had said literally anything besides 'do you trust me?' he would have declined, but this was not an opportunity he was willing to pass up, even for his dignity. 

Sighing in resignation, he leaned into the space between their seats and tried to sample a small portion of the dessert. Of course Potter took his begrudging willingness as permission to stuff the entire thing into his mouth; he barked a laugh at Draco's withering glare and carelessly sucked his fingers clean. 

After sitting back and chewing experimentally, Draco had to admit the flavour was not entirely off putting. Neither was the view. 

*****

Harry had to nibble at his thumb to get some marshmallow off his skin, but he enjoyed the task. He grinned as he noticed a distinct lack of disgust in Draco's countenance.

"Good? That chocolate is from Germany. A gift from a client that I was going to devour myself sometime or let the kids have for school, but I thought you might like it. It's a dark and milk chocolate swirl with gold dust in the middle."

Harry was already preparing to make his next s'more, though his gaze barely left watching Draco for a second. The darker it got the more ethereal he seemed to look. The lines of his eyes were more defined, but somehow it only made the blonde appear more hansom. 

_Looks like some of us age like wine--they just keep getting better._

*****

Potter was looking at Draco the way the children looked at their treats before devouring them. It made his spine tingle. 

To distract himself from that electric gaze, he procured a sheet of the crackers and a morsel of chocolate to hold at the ready for when Potter finished the next marshmallow he was toasting over the flame. 

"What do you think, Scorpius?" he asked his son conversationally, realizing he and Potter had been rather exclusively engrossed with one another since sitting by the fire.

*****

Harry finally chose to stand up, but only long enough to grab the bag of marshmallows from Lily's grasp. 

"Hey--!"

"I'm sorry, Peanut, but if you keep eating the mallows like that you might turn into one," Harry poked her belly, which made the tiny girl giggle and squirm away from his hand instinctively, her curls bobbing merrily in the firelight. 

"One more s'more for you and then you're done. Your bedtime is approaching."

"But daaaad! We have company. That should give me staying up privileges."

"Nope. One s'more then start saying good night to everyone."

Lily huffed and pouted as she was given her last mallow and stuck it onto the stick. 

Harry returned to Draco's side a moment later and plopped into his chair. 

"How are you enjoying it, Scorpius?" Harry chuckled. "Looks like you need a napkin, though!"

*****

"They're lovely, Mr. Potter," Scorpius answered politely after swallowing what was in his mouth (a habit the Potter children had either never been taught or didn't bother to uphold). "Thank you very much for sharing them with us." (He held Potter at arm's length, Draco noticed, almost certainly appraising him.) 

Potter told him he was most welcome and began pouring what looked to be sparkling wine for everyone. While Draco had let his son sample from his glass before, he'd never given him a full portion. He didn't think he wanted to start that evening. Whatever choices Potter wanted to make with his own children was one thing, but offering alcohol to Draco's was rather presumptuous. 

"None for Scorpius, please," he directed from his seat. 

*****

Harry turned to Draco with the cup he originally intended for Scorpius and walked to the chair containing his guest/date. He held it out for Draco instead.

"Have some. It's sparkling apple juice in a fancy bottle. Literally," Harry smirked as he spoke. "Or is Scorpius allergic to apples? My apologies for not asking before hand."

There was almost an edge to his voice, almost. It was understandable (and even funny) that Draco would mistake the drink for real wine, but also a little annoying. Did he really think he'd serve real alcohol to kids?

"So the kids can feel more grown up, I buy them kid-friendly wine. The wine glasses are also fake--plastic. Want some?"

*****

Draco was suitably chagrined by Potter's correction. It made more sense that the man wasn't so negligent with his children, but really, how could Draco have known for sure? 

He realized a second later he could have asked instead of asserting the opinion. That likely would have been better received. 

_Ah well. Next time._

"In that case," he said with an apologetic smile, "none for me, thanks, but I believe Scorpius would like to partake. I don't prefer my beverages sweet," he added by way of explanation. 

*****

Harry walked back to the table and handed Scorpius his drink with an added pat on the shoulder. He finished pouring for everyone, including himself, and grinned at the brood.

"All right, everyone have a glass? Wonderful! Now comes the last fun part of the evening where we drink for a bit, look at the stars, make fun of James--"

That earned him a playful kick.

" --and then get ready for bed. Scorpius, you and your father have guest rooms. I left you both Gryffindor pajamas. With bright, shiny snitches."

When Scorpius stared on in horror, Harry laughed.

"I kid! Now everyone either go inside or hang out, but no more rough housing."

*****

Albus took Potter's vacant seat next to Draco, sparkling juice in hand and a calculating look in his eyes. Draco geared himself for trouble--an interrogation most likely. He wouldn't underestimate the young Slytherin; he had heard enough stories from Scorpius to know better. 

"So, Mr. Malfoy," Albus began casually. "Enjoying your evening?"

Draco smirked, leaning back to mirror the boy's relaxed posture. "I am, thank you. It was kind of you and your brother to want to invite Scorpius and your father for including me."

Albus scoffed. "I'm not sure that was kindness on his part," he retorted archly. He probably expected to catch Draco wrong footed by being so direct. If so, he was sorely mistaken. 

"No? What do you suppose it was, then?" he replied as though innocently intrigued. 

"Come now, Mr. Malfoy," Albus smirked. "Besides Lily, we all know he wants in your pants. The question is, do you want the same thing?"

A bold move. Like his father in approach, but wholly Slytherin in methodology. Draco was duly impressed and thought the boy would grow into a formidable man. He'd have to work harder than that to make Draco squirm just then, however. 

"Of course I do," he answered baldly. "But then, I think you knew that as well. What you really want to know is if my interest extends beyond that." Albus shifted in his seat, unprepared for Draco's honesty and his scrutiny. He held the boy's gaze long enough to make him squirm before answering the unspoken question. "I want a good deal more."

*****

"... Mr. Potter?" Scorpius quietly, though steadily, inquired as he sat beside Harry, who had decided to take up residence at the table with the remaining kids (Lily and James were at the other end). "I appreciate your invitation and hospitality tonight, but what is it that you really want?"

Harry turned to the younger Malfoy with a quirk of his brow and a small smile. 

"Excuse me?"

Scorpius took a long sip of his juice (a habit he picked up from watching his parents, no doubt) and then turned to fully face his host.

"Why are we really here? And even more, why are we _both_ staying the night? Don't answer, I know why--adult things, of course. But father is--well, is this a one time thing? Forgive me for being direct, but it is very much my business since I love him, he is my father, and he is much more sensitive than one might initially think."

"Scorpius, I can say with all honesty that anything that may happen between us I would certainly hope is not _one time_. Except arguing. If we do argue over something I hope it isn't often. But anything else, yes, I want more. We'll just have to see where it goes... But I can promise you that it should not, for any reason, disturb your friendships. You won't be dragged into it if it goes sour."

"You're already making contingency plans?"

"I have to. It's my nature."

"So you expect it to fail?"

"I don't expect anything except filling your glass again. More?"

"Please."

*****

Albus appraised Draco speculatively over the rim of his glass. Draco, for his part, acted as though he couldn't care less, though making a good impression on Potter's children was actually rather high on his list of priorities at the moment. 

Across the way he spied Scorpius spearing Potter with a pointed gaze and realized the boys must have planned the mutual grilling. He smiled over how well-matched the two seemed to be, glad of the positive resolution to their misguided conflict. While it was somewhat disconcerting to think what manner of mischief the two might get up to together, he was heartened for Scorpius to have such a quality friend and ally at school. That would probably extend to James and Lily, as well, though less directly. 

Sparing a passing thought for Potter to wish him well with his interrogation, Draco turned to his captor to inquire, "Is there anything else you wish to know?"

*****

For the most part, the conversation between Scorpius and Harry seemed pleasant. Harry refilled their glasses, they made some sort of toast, and then Harry moved to stand--having noticed Albus and seeming to realize the same thing Draco had.

Albus turned back with a sigh and shrugged.

"Maybe next time," he said with a sardonic salute of good bye before bypassing his dad for Scorpius.

Harry plopped down in his seat.

"So... Apparently our sons are Relationship Aurors now."

*****

Draco chuckled, looking warmly from their children to Potter. "It'll take more than soft interrogation skills to break me," he quipped. "He didn't even attempt legilimency," he added, as if scandalized by the subpar effort to wring information from him. "And not so much as a single thinly-veiled threat."

Potter laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners, the sound rich and deep. Draco had to remind himself sternly of the presence of their young audience to keep from tackling him to the grass and snogging him senseless. 

"How about you?" he asked with interest, trying to distract himself with conversation. "Did Scorpius fare any better in his efforts?"

*****

"Scorpius, oddly enough, acted more like a worried father than a Slytherin. He was more concerned that if we did do something would I hurt you and what would it affect if I did. Apparently you're sensitive, by the way. I can see it."

Harry grinned.

"So, shall we go back inside and settle our spawn?"

*****

Draco's eyes narrowed slightly, the only possible tell for his annoyance. He wasn't sensitive, he just...

Ok. Maybe he was sensitive. But that wasn't for Scorpius to say. Merlin. They would be having words later about discretion. His son needed to re-read Henry IV, it seemed. And that would be an eminently suitable consequence for his transgression, Draco thought--he would require an essay about Slytherin cunning as displayed in Muggle literature.

"Hm," was all he said to Potter's good natured ribbing. He rose from the chair with an embarrassingly loud creak of his joints and agreed, "Yes, let's."

oo00oo00oo

Lily was the first to bed. She complained, stomped her feet a little, pouted, whined, begged, and clung to Harry's legs, but nothing would do. Harry had sent her to ready herself for bed and then came to tuck her in. Draco was left with the three boys downstairs, all of whom sat across from Draco with suspicious glances (Scorpius included, though his was more curiosity than genuine concern).

"So you want to shag our dad, eh?" James asked without preamble. Albus rolled his eyes at the lack of tact. "Do you know the proper protection spells? Are you going to date? Do you have any feelings for him besides the urge the slam him up against something sturdy and--"

"James! Stop with the visuals!" Albus snapped and turned back to Draco. "Our father is... Easily attached. He'll be stubborn about letting you go if you start anything, so be sure you mean it."

"And if you two do get to whatever tonight, remember: locking and silencing charms are your friends."

*****

Both of Draco's eyebrows climbed up his high forehead before he shuttered his expression. Outnumbered like this, he wasn't nearly as confident as he had been when it was just him and Albus in the yard. Especially with James playing the role of wildcard. Slytherins, he knew how to handle. Adolescent Gryffidors, not so much. (Never had, at that.)

"I believe I can appreciate the spirit of this little lecture, _children_," he emphasized the word, channeling Severus in all his dry, derisive glory, "but I will decline to discuss such a private and adult matter with you. Your father," he looked to Albus and James both, "and I will be addressing these issues after you three have retired for the evening. Which, forgive me for saying, I hope will be soon," he added significantly. "Much as I have enjoyed your company."

Scorpius grimaced. "Salazar, dad! I know these cretins are over here talking about you shagging their dad like it's not totally disturbing, but that doesn't mean you need to join in with them. I'm going to have a hard enough time sleeping under the same roof as you as it is." 

*****

"Cretins?" Albus asked, immediately affronted. "Surely you can think of a better insult than that! Even James can come up with worse! And for your information we _are_ disturbed by it, we just handle it via humor and crude bluntness. Everyone has a different emotional and mental defense."

"And no offense to either Malfoy, but other than Albus when he wants to make dad feel dumb we don't play word games here," James added with a frown. "We know what they're up to and now we're confronting it with sincerity, sarcasm, and concern."

James turned back to Draco.

"Without humor, I must disagree, Mr. Malfoy. Your decisions tonight of any kind involve us. If you sleep together and a falling out occurs, what will you expect of _us_? I don't want to be distanced from Scorpius now. He fits right in with this chaos and adds some sophistication that I hope rubs off on Albus. Chaotic little monkey, that one."

"I thought you said no humor, James?"

"I was being very serious, darling brother."

*****

Draco and Scorpius observed the brothers' repartee with twin bemused expressions. Well it was unclear what exactly Scorpius was thinking, Draco realized he had underestimated the eldest Potter who seemed to function as a second man of the house.

He cleared his throat after a moment to interrupt the bickering. 

"If it is a serious conversation you wish to have," he told James meaningfully once his attention was captured, "I am happy to oblige. What I said earlier applied solely to discussions of physical intimacy between myself and your father, the mechanics of which remain none of your concern. The relational elements, on the other hand, particularly as they pertain to you, are fair game."

He paused to select his words carefully, filling the space with shuffling his robes on his lap. "The last thing I would want is to cause another rift between you and Scorpius--or worse, you and your father. You children are more important to us than any temporary sort of happiness, so whatever decisions are made tonight will not be made lightly. Of that, you may be certain."

*****

"Just as long as we're all on the same page," the thirteen year old gave a cheesy wink before standing up and ruffling Albus's hair on his way out (Scorpius ducked in time to avoid his own ruffling). Albus jumped up and ran after him, dragging Scorpius along toward the stairs. 

A minute later Harry climbed down to join Draco once again, looking confused.

"My boys just volunteered to go to bed early," he stated with genuine concern. "What happened?"

*****

Draco barked a laugh. Potter's expression was priceless. 

"I told them we were going to shag on that sofa as soon as you got back," he teased, indicating the chocolate suede piece the boys had occupied until recently. "Whether they were still here or not."

Potter snorted, rolling his eyes and shaking his head chidingly. "You're as bad as they are, I swear," he quipped, tone one of long-suffering. He took Draco by the hand and pulled him over to said sofa, arranging them to be approximately side-by-side on the plump cushions.

Draco offered his best sultry gaze. "Is it time to talk or are you going to make a good on my threat?" he purred, pouring it on thick for the sake of the joke.

*****

"Talk first, then I was going to fuck you in front of the fire--if we were both still feeling amiable to the idea," Harry replied as he squeezed Draco's hands in his. He smiled softly. "So, why don't you go first? I'm not very good at these talk things, not unless it's me interrogating a suspect or disciplining the kids.

"What were you expecting out of this? Are there any past issues you want to resolve first? Any questions?"

*****

"Hah," Draco scoffed, shoulders rising and falling with the explosive exhalation. "If you want to resolve all our past problems, we'll be here until Christmas. ...If we're lucky." 

He smirked at Potter, gently withdrawing his hands to fold them in his lap and affect an air of calm indifference (and cover up the fact his palms were sweating).

"But that other bit... Well, that sounds quite all right--" (understatement of the century), "so I am willing to indulge you." He smiled at Potter, who watched him closely. It was a real smile, small and close lipped, but reaching all the way to his eyes. Not the sort of he gave out often or to just anyone. 

"You are a remarkable man, Harry." (The name felt foreign on his tongue, but the way Potter's face lit up made the effort more than worth it.) "You don't need me to tell you that, but I'd like to anyway. And I will take from you as much as you are willing to offer for as long as you are willing to offer it. So whatever you want to talk about first is fine by me."

*****

Harry leaned forward and captured Draco's lips first, unable to help himself. Hearing his first name instead of his surname caused his heart to jump and his whole body to burst with warmth. Once he pulled back, a large grin on his face, he nodded.

"All right... That first, I think. The names I mean. I admit I wasn't sure if things would work out at first. Or if you even thought they might, so I avoided your name. It almost feels intimate between us to share names."

Harry leaned back against the couch with one arm being thrown over the back behind Draco and the other landing to rest on the arm. He crossed his legs at the ankle and allowed himself to slump into the cushions--eyes still on the blonde.

"I've been calling you 'Draco' in my head this whole time, but still. So... _Draco_... You know I wasn't kidding when I said how much you've impressed me. I hadn't thought you changed when I first got your missive, but either way I am glad you sent it."

The ravenette took a moment to look over his companion. 

"And I also admit that though you were hansom in school, when you weren't being a prat, I wasn't expecting you to be bloody gorgeous! You planned that, didn't you? Fiend."

*****

Draco triumphed at the sound of his given name falling from Potter's lips and the admission he had been wanting to use it all along. 

Almost as much as he did at the unexpected and far-too-brief kiss, the effects of which could still be felt in his shallow breathing and rapid pulse. 

There were few people in his life who called him Draco--a small handful of friends from school, his mother, Astoria, and Headmistress McGonagall in her Christmas cards. To everyone else it was either Malfoy (with or without an honorific attached) or something decidedly less respectful. He liked the idea of slotting Potter into the first category (if he was being quite honest, he like the idea of slotting Potter in general). 

He chuckled at Potter's joke, willing himself not to blush like a school girl at the compliment it deflected. "Flattery will get you far," he asserted, like he was imparting some mystical pearl of wisdom. 

"And of course I did."

He had to look away from Potter's open, appreciative face--softened by laughter and what appeared remarkably like fondness--to form the question that had been gnawing at him for days. "I'm not normally one to look a gift Gryffindor in the mouth," he prefaced ruefully, "but I must ask: why me? I thought you hated me. You certainly have good reason to. And you could have your pick of the litter. Gay, straight, or other, there is almost no man who wouldn't jump at the chance if offered."

*****

"Well, since I am Gryffindor... Allow me to be blunt: you were the reason I refused to acknowledge I was gay," Harry grinned ruefully as he awaited the blonde's reaction for only a few seconds before trudging on cautiously. "Because I had a huge crush on you and hated that I did, so I decided it was something like hate and envy. I mean, no offense, but I couldn't understand how a guy with _both_ parents, everything he ever wanted, and a long family history rich with magic and pride could act so spoiled and nasty. I figured my attraction was that I was merely angry that you had it all, I didn't, and you were taking it for granted."

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his thick, graying hair. 

"Why you is because for some damned reason it has always been you."

*****

Draco experienced several things at once: the sensation of being frozen to the spot--boom--_petrificus totalus_; his heart executing a grand Saut de Basque and lodging itself firmly in his throat, choking off his airway rather substantially; sudden and unwanted tears springing into his eyes with a self-actualizing burning sting; and, perhaps most disconcertingly, a buzzing, short of breath dizziness that suggested he might faint. Which simply would not do. 

"Harry," he breathed, low and dangerously, deceptively calm. Grey eyes pierced fathomless green (after having blinked away the troublesome tears). "Now is the time to say whatever else you feel must be said. The window of opportunity before I tear off your clothes with my teeth is rapidly closing."

*****

"I put a proximity charm on the room in case curious kids get too close, the door is locked, their wands are in a box they can't get to, so all we need is a silencing charm," Harry said matter-of-factly, as if his cock wasn't as hard as diamond at a dizzying speed (all his blood--gone. Zapped right into his cock all at once) and all his nerves were tingling with excitement. "I'd put a locking spell on the door just in case. My boys pick locks sometimes."

*****

Draco cast like it was the qualifiers for the Wizarding Olympics, warding the door as securely as any vault in Gringots in five seconds flat, then dropping his wand to the ground with a clatter. He then launched himself at the too-composed man on the other side of the sofa, fisting one hand in the collar of his t-shirt and taking his hip in a bruising grip with the other before crashing their mouths together violently. 

"I--promise--next time--will be--gentler," he vowed between kisses, too busy sucking, licking, tasting, and biting Potter's ripe, luscious lips to speak more coherently. 

*****

"Next time," Harry breathed between kisses and his inability to contain a bright grin at being tackled. "I like--the sound--of that."

Harry gave back everything Draco was giving, from both playful and rough on his lips to tilting his heading and slanting their mouths together for easier access to the blonde's tongue, which he sucked on greedily. His hands had instantly grabbed for Draco's hips, enjoying the intense snog for a full thirty seconds before gripping the Slytherin tight and turning them quickly on the couch--Draco beneath him and both bodies vertical, and somehow without breaking the kiss.

Harry pushed Draco's legs apart with his knees and then pressed his weight into the body below him. His erection meeting the hot, hard cock waiting below expensive material for the first time. Without hesitation he ground their hips together and thrust hard, his hands almost tearing at Draco's robes.

*****

"Merlin, yes!" Draco exclaimed, so far past caring about appearances that he didn't notice or mind the pathetic whine in his voice. There was only the all-consuming need to be wrapped in, moving with, filled by Potter. 

He wrapped the leg not pinned between his domineering lover and the sofa around Potter's waist and met him thrust for thrust (damning his lack of foresight in neglecting to first remove their clothes). Flexing his neck to reach Potter's mouth and twine their tongues together, hot and slippery, he reached between their bodies to set to work on the fastenings of his robes. 

*****

Unfortunately, Harry knew this process would go a whole lot faster if they weren't busy sucking face and rutting. The ravenette forced himself to pull away, despite Draco's protests, and sat up on his knees in order to pull off the man's trousers and pants in one swift tug (after nearly breaking the laces he was in such haste to undo them). Draco's robes and shirt came next and were removed faster than one could blink (Harry didn't even know if magic was involved or not). 

Once his partner was completely nude, Harry planted his hands on Draco's hips and squeezed gently.

"Dear Merlin, you're so..." It was hard to describe exactly how much Harry enjoyed what he saw. Draco, of course, was nearly as pale as snow, angular, and even his cock seemed perfect--long and surprisingly thick. "I don't think there is a word yet in the English language to describe exactly how much I like what I see right now. You're gorgeous infinity."

*****

Draco grinned, stretching his arms up and over the arm of the sofa to display his body to best effect. "Ordinarily, I'd tell you not to stop with the compliments," he declared wryly, voice so husky he barely recognized it, "but I am feeling terribly impatient at the moment, so would you kindly strip and get on with fucking?"

The twinkle in Potter's eyes and the mischievous quirk to his lips told Draco he was considering stalling to toy with him. Sure enough, he leaned forward for a kiss, which Draco stopped with his finger to Potter's mouth and a stern expression. "You have exactly one minute before I vanish those clothes," he warned darkly. "Lose'em, or say goodbye to them forever."

*****

"But it's so much fun eye-worshipping you," Harry playfully whined as he sat up on his knees between Draco's bared legs and grabbed the edge of his t-shirt. He pulled his up along his muscular torso, over his broad shoulder, and past his head--tousling his already messy hair and narrowly missing his glasses. He tossed his top aside before standing from the couch to kick off his shoes, socks, and shove his jeans down from his hips.

*****

"Naughty boy," Draco drawled appreciatively at the revelation Potter hadn't been wearing anything under his trousers. His lovely cock sprang free of his denims before they were past his hips, flush and full and leaking already. Draco looked his fill, dragging his eyes across Potter's body like a caress--transitioning to a desk job hadn't harmed his physique any. Draco wondered how frequently he worked out to maintain such delicious musculature; he was eager to feel those muscles bunching and flexing under his hands and against his body. He shifted higher on the sofa to reach for Potter and pull him back down. "I approve," he purred, cupping Potter's cheeks to kiss him soundly. 

*****

"So glad you like," Harry murmured seductively as he was pulled into a kiss with yet another grin of excitement. He slowly crawled over the blonde, without breaking the kiss, until he was laying vertical over the beautiful, eager body below him. Harry crawled between Draco's legs once again and pressed down--their cocks meeting for the first time skin to skin, eliciting a deep groan. His hands moved to grip Draco's hips first and then slowly, appreciatively, slide down his long thighs.

*****

Draco released Potter's face to thread the fingers of one hand into his thick, soft hair, clutching at his back with the other. He felt a deep grove, maybe four inches long, below Potter's shoulder blade he thought was a scar, more than likely work related. He dragged the tip of his index finger across the oddly smooth skin before sliding his hand lower for a satisfying palmful of arse. Releasing Potter's mouth with a parting nip to his plump lower lip, he smirked up into heavy-lidded eyes, pupils blown wide with lust. 

"How do you want me, lover?"

*****

Harry gave Draco another hard kiss before he moved to sit up again. This time, however, he brought Draco up with him--slipping his hands on the man's lower back and hoisting over Harry's knees and thighs until they sat cock to cock. Harry leaned in to slowly kiss down the blonde's neck.

"Actually," he began between tasting and nipping down the column of his throat, "care to ride me? I admit it is a long time fantasy of mine to see you bring yourself off on my cock. Of course, I won't just lay still and take it... I'll ram up into your arse, squeeze your thighs, and anything else you want me to do in exchange. But this way we can still snog."

*****

"I like the way your mind works," Draco purred, twining an arm around Harry's neck for balance and reaching between them to grip their pricks together. His was longer and slightly wider, but Potter's was plenty adequate for his needs; deliciously hot and heavy in his hand.

He stroked them simultaneously, curving his spine to meet Potter's upturned face for a hungry, urgent kiss. It was an act of will to keep his movements loose and slow--his bollocks demanded release having spent the better part of the day primed but unfulfilled. 

"I don't suppose you keep lube in the sitting room, do you?"

*****

Harry groaned as the kiss ended, though his prick was still enjoying itself. He breathed a long, deep sigh before releasing one hand from Draco's soft, squeezable arse and held his hand out toward his forgotten jeans.

"_Accio_, oil," Harry nipped Draco's lip as he spoke, and even that half-arsed effort was enough to cause a vial of what was apparently oil to snap into his hand from his trousers. He presented it to his lover. "Fancy schmancy kind. Smells like vanilla."

*****

"Oh good," Draco retorted dryly, lifting the phial from Potter's fingers. "You already know my cock is exceedingly discerning." 

He joked to cover the nervousness making his fingers shake ever-so-slightly. Salazar, did he want this, but it was also his first time in...a long time. And it was with Harry Potter. The same Harry Potter who'd just admitted to fantasizing about Draco riding him to completion, impossible as that was to believe. 

He was only too eager to comply. 

He pushed Potter (not particularly gently) flat on his back and shifted himself to kneeling, legs tucked in close against Potter's hips to keep from falling. Potter cradled the back of his head in his hands, elbows out to the sides, and grinned up at him, waiting to see what he would do next. 

He was in for a treat. 

Draco unstoppered the phial, poured a generous amount of its viscous (and, indeed, vanilla-scented) contents onto the fore and middle fingers of his right hand, and reached behind himself to slick his entrance, staring smolderingly at Potter all the while. 

"I cannot wait until it's you inside me," he murmured, voice low and smooth. 

*****

"Next time I think I'd like to try rimming. Everyone else I refused to put my mouth on them there, so that ought to be fun," Harry replied with a soft, deep chuckle as his eyes stared right back with as much seduction and want as he was being pierced with. His breathing picked up visibly and his heart rate increased as he watched Draco prepare himself (well, as much as he could from this angle). The blonde's cheeks were slowly turning to as dark a shade of pink as was possible on such alabaster skin, his blonde hair was loosening and a few strands hung down over his face--not to mention the beautiful gasp produced when Draco initially penetrated himself and began to work his hole open.

Harry shifted minutely as his cock (impossibly) grew even harder until it actually begun to hurt.

"I can't wait until you're wrapped around my cock... You're absolutely stunning..."

*****

Deciding he was plenty prepared (which was more than likely hubris he would pay for it in a matter of moments), Draco withdrew his fingers with a shudder and poured the remainder of the lube into his wet, shining palm. 

"I seem to have misplaced my wand," he said nonchalantly, reaching between his legs to grasp Potter's turgid cock. "Would you mind casting the spell?"

He moved his hand with clinical efficiency from crown to root, thoroughly lubricating Potter's shaft but without sensitizing him unnecessarily. After all, he wanted this to last. 

Raising himself up on his knees and inching backwards until prick and arse were aligned, he prompted archly, "Do please hurry." He braced his clean hand in the centre of Potter's chest for balance and wiped the other off on his thigh while waiting.

Impatiently. 

*****

"_Accio_, wand!" Harry called with his hand once again held out toward his trousers in anticipation of the thin wood smacking into his hand. The very instant his wand was firmly in hand he cast the needed protection spells and then released it to the floor beside them. Both hands moved to grip Draco's angular thighs as he licked his lips and firmed his legs in anticipation of that first thrust down.

*****

Potter responded predictably quickly. Good man. Holding his prick steady, Draco eased down onto it, inhaling sharply as the crown breached the tight ring of his sphincter. He didn't give himself more than a moment to adjust, so eager was he to have Potter fully buried inside of him. 

Aided by the slippery lube, he pushed the rest of the way down, biting his lip and whimpering quietly at the burning stretch. The uncomfortable sensation of fullness was held in tension with the delicious thrill of opening for Potter, whose mouth hung slack in an 'oh!' of delight. 

Draco flexed his legs to lift himself almost all the way off before sinking back down again, much more smoothly this time. Beneath the almost-pain, pleasure began to bloom deep in his belly. 

*****

Harry groaned deep in his throat as Draco experimentally dragged himself up and down Harry's cock. That first breaching had caused his hands to tighten on Draco's hips and his eyes to latch onto the blonde's bobbing cock. It took all his strength not to just thrust up into the hot body enveloping his begging member.

"Draco," Harry moaned quietly, "you're so fucking tight..."

*****

With Potter now fully seated, Draco pushed himself upright, balancing on his legs alone, and began to ride Potter's length with slow, grinding thrusts, moving his hips in something of a U-shape. His prostate was rubbed firmly on each down-stroke, causing a loud buzzing sensation to envelope his entire midsection. 

Draco exhaled on a sigh the breath he'd been holding as his body finally relaxed. Potter stared worshipfully up at him, gripping his hips hard enough to leave indentations in his pale skin, but surrendering to him all control. (So much for the bottom being the helpless one.) Licking his lips and gracing Potter with a feline grin, Draco dropped sudden and hard, taking Potter to the hilt. 

*****

Harry accidentally let loose a yipe of surprise followed immediately by another long groan as Draco teased his cock with tight squeezes and grinds. The ravenette's jaw clenched tight and he hissed a breath through his teeth- growling low in his throat.

"Do that again... Squeeze me tighter."

*****

"With pleasure," Draco purred, flexing the well-developed muscles of his arse and wringing another deep, spine-tingling groan from the Head Auror.

Sweet Salazar, if the Prophet could see him now... (But that would mean sharing this memory with someone, which Draco would not do, even under threat of injury or pain). 

Smugly satisfied by the teasing, and the desperate, half-crazed look in Potter's vibrant eyes, he returned to long, steady thrusts, speeding up until he was practically bouncing on Potter's hot, rigid staff. 

*****

Harry's head fell back as Draco finally began to get serious and fuck himself on Harry's cock properly. The ravenette waited until Draco began a long, tugging tease again (squeezing up his cock slowly) before he grabbed the blonde's waist in a bruising grip and shoved him back down without warning--thrusting his own hips forward roughly into his lover. 

*****

Draco gasped involuntarily when Potter speared him with a sudden and unexpected surge that stole the breath from his lungs. 

He glared through narrowed eyes, un-moving. He was all for relinquishing control and getting rough if they agreed to it first. The liberty Potter had just taken was, in his book, rude. 

He needed a lesson in manners. 

"I was told to bring myself off," he articulated clearly, rising up and all the way off Potter's prick, making the other man hiss. "I didn't ask for help," he poked Potter in one plump pectoral, "and you nearly bruised my arse with that stunt." He crossed his arms over his narrow chest, pouting, "You owe me an apology."

*****

Harry frowned, but he should have known better. Draco was particular at everything, so of course when he was essentially doing Harry a favor and having things suddenly twist out of his control would be on Draco's list of "no"s. Harry took a deep sigh.

"You're right, and I am sorry... Just hard to control myself sometimes," as he spoke he moved to take Draco's cock in a gentle grip and stroke. "Want me to make it up to you or did that ruin the mood completely? My intention was to make you gasp or moan, not bruise you."

*****

Draco couldn't be certain which factor had the strongest and most significant impact on the sudden shift in his mood--Potter actually apologizing, uttering the phrase "you're right" for the first time in memory, or the wide, warm palm tugging Draco's foreskin over the head of his penis--but whatever the case, his irritation dried up instantly. 

"You have strongly insinuated that control is paramount for you," he drawled, arching into Potter's calloused grip, "and yet you've admitted to fantasizing about me on top. It's a peculiar conundrum." His eyes fluttered shut when Potter held him tighter, stroking a little faster, more demanding, but he forced them open to lock gazes with the man once again. 

"I think you want to give up control to me because you know I can handle it. But you don't quite trust me enough to commit."

*****

"That is a very astute assumption," Harry said with a nod as he slicked the tip of his thumb across the head of Draco's hood--digging into the slit a moment before sliding his hand back down. "How shall we fix this? Tie me down?"

As soon as he suggested it, Harry wasn't sure if he regretted it or not. It was a perfect way to show trust in Draco and not interfere, but Harry had never been so... Helpless in such a way before. And this was his ex-arch rival. His sexy, wonderful, surprisingly funny, perfectionist former rival that he had gotten to know all over again and wanted more of anything he would offer.

Harry grinned.

"I trust you not to take pictures and send them to the Prophet."

*****

Draco's smile was gradual as sunrise, but it split his face with wry amusement all the same. 

"I'm on to you, Potter," he uttered teasingly, rocking slowly into the too-gentle grip on his cock. "You already confessed in one of your letters your interest in experimenting with bondage play. You were behaving badly on purpose, weren't you? Trying to get me to suggest restraining you as if it were my idea all along."

*****

Harry chuckled as Draco began to smile and playfully accuse. Harry's grip tightened a little and his hand squeezed from the shaft up to his crown. The other hand rubbed Draco's thigh.

"What can I say? I'm kinky for you, Draco. And other things, of course, but really--it's hard to behave with someone so gorgeous on top of me."

*****

"I suppose I can forgive you," Draco replied as though reluctant to do so. In reality, he was eager to get back to the fucking. 

"We can try out the leathers next time," he suggested, positioning himself to mount Potter once again. "Just don't forget that this time, I'm in charge." With that, he shoved his arse downward, easily sliding halfway before the resistance bid him pause. One more up and then down again had him seated fully. His head fell forward with a sigh. Potter answered with a moan. 

*****

"Nnn... Draco..." Harry moaned as his cock was swallowed up inside his perfect body once again. 

Harry's hands left the blonde's waist--sliding down soft skin to his hips, over his thighs, and back up again. He held himself down and allowed Draco full control over their pace, the effort of which caused his feet to dig into the arm of the couch at one end.

*****

"That's good, Harry," Draco breathed, low, soft, and seductive. The once-Gryffindor (always-Gryffindor) was holding himself still with obvious effort, which merited praise.

He didn't waste time working back up to a pace that would bring both of them off, assuming his burning thighs didn't give out first. Harry panted, moaned, flexed, and writhed beneath him (but never thrusted, his lesson apparently learned). He was a work of art, all flushed and sex-tousled, muscles bulging with the strain of laying back and taking it. Between his impossibly green, fervently idolizing stare, the religious litany of his compliments, and the heady, intoxicating power of what Draco was doing, he felt like a god. 

Knowing it wouldn't require much to push either of them over the edge, he urged Potter to take up his cock--bobbing luridly between them--and make him come. 

*****

One hand remained on Draco's hip and squeezed (but didn't direct) as the other moved to grab his lover's leaking cock and pull. He gripped his base in a firm but not painful grip and jerked him off in time with the blonde's hurried bouncing. 

"You're so fucking gorgeous, Draco..." Harry growled as he stroked the Slytherin in one hand and grabbed the vial of forgotten oil. He removed his hands from Draco's hip only for a moment to spread oil on his right hand until he could properly wank his wank fantasy without turning his skin raw.

*****

"Yessss," Draco hissed when Potter's newly slicked palm glided smoothly over his glans, robbing him of breath. 

His thighs shook with strain and the force of his impending orgasm, which made his movements jerky and out-of-sync with Potter's tight, perfect, unrelenting wanking. He was close. Salazar, so close--

Slamming down two, three more times, the hot, tense, ball of need in his gut shattered into a thousand sparks of pure pleasure and he came prodigiously on Potter's chest and hand. 

*****

Harry's head fell back and his eyes grew wide as Draco came, squeezing his cock so tight Harry couldn't hold back. While doing his best to keep his eyes open and trained on Draco--not wanting to miss a moment--he came hard inside his lover. Harry's hips canted forward without consent and his hands gripped Draco tight enough to leave the skin bright red. Once he was done, he fell back against the couch with a long sigh of relief and content.

"That was... Definitely brilliant..."

*****

Potter unloaded violently, holding Draco to him and shuddering through spurt after spurt of hot, sticky seed, drawing out the aftershocks of Draco's own orgasm as the muscles of his arse continued to spasm weakly in response. 

When it was done, he collapsed--boneless, exhausted, and trembling still--his abdomen sliding wetly against Potter's as he gasped for breath. His legs were bent uncomfortably to fit on the too-short sofa, but he enjoyed the feeling of Potter as a pillow and clutched at his broad shoulders for an anchor. 

He smirked against Potter's collarbone at his breathless declaration. "Better than mediocre?" he quipped (sure of the answer already). 

*****

"Best shag I've had or could hope to get," Harry happily confirmed as he held Draco in a lazy hug with both arms around his waist after wiping away his hair from his sweaty brow. Harry sighed as his body (all but his heart) calmed down.

Harry slid one hand up along Draco's back and to his chin where he gently guided the blonde into another kiss (slow and soft) as the other cupped Draco's thigh and rubbed what he knew to be burning muscles gently.

*****

Draco allowed his head to be tipped up for a kiss. It was almost heartbreaking in its tenderness, particularly after the not-very-tender shag they'd just shared. He hid behind a joke, scared of the feelings welling up inside him. 

"The best?" he drawled, arching an incredulous brow. "Come now, Potter. That was only an appetizer, a palate-whetter. I haven't yet begun to show you carnal delight."

*****

"Wow, that is surprisingly hot--the way you say 'carnal delight'," Harry replied with a chuckle as he turned his head and kissed Draco's cheek next. "You are absolutely gorgeous."

Harry adjusted them on the couch until he could grab his wand again. He concentrated hard for a moment (his brows furrowing with effort) before he had the couch transfigured into a bed. The charm that followed stuck the transformation into place. It wasn't anything fancy like what Draco might conjure up, but it was large, the mattress was squishy, and the sheets were soft.

"Get comfortable. Your legs must be killing you... Are you tired? Do you need anything?"

*****

Draco huffed a laugh. "Dear man, we just had sex, not completed a marathon," he replied warmly, drawing off Potter's softening prick with a shudder and rolling to spoon up to his side. "Though your concern is endearing."

He plucked Potter's wand from his hand to clean them both up with a charm and pulled the sheet over their bodies. 

"Don't coddle me too much," he warned, playfully. "You'll make me feel old."

*****

"I'm not trying to make you feel old, Gramps, I'm trying to let you know I like you and I want to do things for you," Harry clarified with a laugh as he slid a leg over Draco's thigh and kissed his neck. The Scourgify didn't take care of the taste, which was still salty from sweat and sweet from Draco's own natural taste. He nipped under his ear playfully. 

"And I may be secretly hoping we can do this again. In the morning. And tomorrow after we drop the kids off at the express. Maybe another time before or after dinner, depending on if our old bones will last."

*****

Draco chuckled, angling his neck to give Potter more access and wrapping an arm around his waist. "I'll let you catch your breath down here, but I am absolutely not going to be caught sleeping in the den by our children. They may have already made up their minds about how we plan to occupy our time, but I have no interest in confirming their suspicions. That said," he smirked, looking around at the transfigured bed, "this is a nice bit of spell work. I'm glad to see you haven't become too rusty rotting away behind your desk."

He pinched Potter's side, the skin of which was soft and supple, the muscle beneath firm. "Your body hasn't suffered for it either," he added, smirk widening to a wolfish grin. 

*****

Harry huffed a laugh at that.

"All right. I'm ready to get up when you are," Harry said, but contrary to his words he openly flopped on Draco like a heavy blanket. "You first."

*****

"Oof!" The breath left Draco's lungs in a rush, forced out by Potter's dead weight. "Set an alarm, at least," he grumbled, jabbing at Potter to get some breathing room before settling in for a nap. The bed was rather comfortable...and if they slept, they might be another shag in before morning. 

There were no downsides. 

*****

Harry snuggled up close to Draco and nuzzled his neck as he grew comfortable, half on Draco and half not. He took his wand from Draco (who still held it) and yawned as he waved his wand in a semblance of a wake charm. It seemed to have worked and Harry dropped his wand on the floor. He finally removed his glasses and set them on the "headboard" that still somewhat resembled the arm of the couch.

"Please tell me this weekend will not be our last," Harry asked in a drowsy voice.

*****

Draco squeezed Potter once. "I don't make promises I can't keep," he answered softly, gazing into Potter's unfocused eyes, "but if I have my way, it won't be the last."

He hooked his ankle around the back of Potter's calf and turned his head until he was looking up at the plaster ceiling, letting himself be lulled by the warmth and steady breathing of the remarkable man at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOO, I was going to try and add more (mainly Draco waking up and pretending to sleep as Harry got dressed and wrapped Draco in a sheet to carry upstairs when the alarm goes off--and Harry being like "I know you're awake" which led to playful, but tired banter)... But it seemed unnecessary. Cute, but unnecessary. And there was an idea for the kids to interrogate them one last time in the morning somehow (originally, that was to be after the kids found them in the living room... but it didn't work out well when I tried that) and, again, that seemed unnecessary. 
> 
> So, here it ends~ This was the most awkward thing I ever worked on. I still feel a bit uncomfortable reading it because of the ingrained memories of the stuff that didn't work, and how badly it didn't work. (I actually haven't even mentioned them all.) More than anything, I didn't like how I made Harry kind of an asshole in this... But alas.
> 
> I hope you all liked the final result! I do~


End file.
